Unspoken Words
by AngelEstrada
Summary: Tony has a problem dealing with his feelings after a case. "He didn’t really want to. Okay, maybe he did, but atleast when Gibbs was breathing..." **WARNING: Slight spoilers for "Requiem".**


**Summary:** Tony has a problem dealing with his feelings after a case. _"He didn't really want to. Okay, maybe he did, but atleast when Gibbs was breathing..."_  
**Author's Notes:** I am Tony DiNozzo's keeper. *Gets headslapped* Huh? Was I dreaming again? ...Okay, fine- NCIS and Tony DiNozzo don't belong to me, and I do not own the rights to them sadly. ;) I just like playing with them. ;) ...All ideas belong to Angel Estrada at Stokes Fanficz, so please don't plagerize! **I've *never* written a fic with pairings, and *definitely not* slash! In this fic, there *is* slight slash for you Gibozzo shippers out there (Sorry, no smut though! lol). ;)** ...Oh yeah, and this is completely un-beta'd. :)

* * *

The two had never spoken about what had happened that day. It was pretty much a silent understanding, and with it, they honored each other's wishes.

Jethro Gibbs refused to think about it, unable to face the fact that he'd nearly lost Maddie. It was too close for comfort. The reminder of the day he'd gotten the news regarding Kelly and Shannon never left him alone. Not even when he slept.

And Tony? He'd pretty much suppressed the memory… except for one minor detail. He didn't really want to. Okay, maybe he did, but atleast when Gibbs was breathing…

"Hey, Boss," Tony nodded as Gibbs exited the elevator, emerging from behind the divider as he made his way to his desk.

"What're ya still doin' here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Tony shrugged, logging out of his work e-mail.

"Need your ears cleaned?" Gibbs questioned sarcastically as Tony remained silent. Impatiently, he sat down at his desk, sipping the dark, steaming liquid from his Styrofoam cup, studying the younger man. It wasn't normal for anyone to be in the squad room this late… Well, except for Gibbs.

"No, Boss," Tony shook his head.

"Then, what are you doin' here, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed softly and finally made eye contact with Gibbs. "Got somethin' on my mind, Boss."

"Okay," Gibbs prodded, "Spit it out, DiNozzo. I'm not a mind reader."

"It's, uhh… It's about that day, Boss."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, slightly annoyed. There'd been a lot of 'days' that could've needed to be discussed. Gibbs wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"I didn't expect it to happen that way."

"Come here," Gibbs motioned with his finger. Tony stood up from his desk and walked over to the team leader.

Gibbs gave Tony the hardest of headslaps and Tony winced, squealing like he always does. "Ya want to talk, DiNozzo, ya better start talkin'. Don't have all night."

"That's not true," Tony commented, "You never go home."

"Ahh, DiNozzo," he smiled, shaking his head as he licked his lips reflexively, "You don't know as much as you think you do. Now, either pull up a chair or grab your gear and go home."

Tony wheeled his desk chair in front of Gibbs' desk. He could talk to Gibbs about anything. He'd even gone as far as to details of his one-night stands, but this- This was different, and he didn't even know where to begin. His eyes made friends with the carpeting and he twiddled his thumbs. This was very out of character for Tony, and Gibbs knew something was really bothering the man now.

He slid an unopened water bottle across to Tony, and dipped his head to make eye contact. "What's wrong, Son?"

That's all he needed to hear.

Tony took a deep breath and shook his head. "Boss, I… I've been thinking."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gibbs jabbed.

"That day at the dock," he began, "Thought I lost you, Boss."

"Aw hell, Tony," he walked around to the other side of the desk, placing a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony just sniffled and shrugged it off. "Never stopped thinking about it."

Gibbs simply listened.

"I only did it because I didn't think I'd have a chance to after that."

"Did what?" Gibbs was starting to wonder if Tony had been whacked over the head one too many times.

Tony had gotten this far, but now, he wasn't sure he could continue.

"Come on, DiNozzo. Not going to do ya any good if you keep it all bottled up like that." Gibbs was speaking from experience. He cared a lot about Tony, just as he did the rest of his team, and he didn't want them ending up like himself.

"I know," he sighed softly, scratching his head in thought. "Boss, I… I needed to kiss you," Tony finally gave in, "I needed to feel what it felt like to have your lips on mine. I just… I never thought the first one would've ended up the way it did."

Gibbs wasn't at all surprised. He'd suspected Tony had been interested in him for quite some time now. "Neither did I," Gibbs admitted softly.

"You wanted to kiss me, Boss?"

"Since the day we met. Never found the right opportunity, DiNozzo."

"So, you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not. I _know_ you're crazy. Don't need to kiss ya to figure that one out."

Tony chuckled lightly and exhaled a relieved breath. "I didn't mean to…"

Gibbs raised a finger to Tony's lips, cutting him off. "You know how I feel about apologies, DiNozzo."

"I know," Tony nodded.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs ordered in a stern tone of voice. "Let's go home. We'll figure this all out."

"On your six, Boss," Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs watched as Tony gathered up his belongings, and he escorted his senior agent to the elevator. The night was young and full of Gibbs' sought out 'opportunities'.

Allowing Tony to enter first, Gibbs stepped in front him and turned around, pushing the button they needed. Gibbs looked up, grinning with satisfaction as the elevator doors closed on them with an echoing ding.


End file.
